Un vrai régal
by Lillie Joe
Summary: Sam le toucan et Tony le tigre vivent un amour parfait, jusqu'au jour où Lucky le farfadet amène Tony dans le vice...


Titre : Un vrai régal

Auteur : Lillie Joe

Base : Mascotte de boite de céréales, notre connerie naturelle

Disclamer : Tony le tigre et Sam le toucan, Cric, crac et croc et M. Mini Wheats appartiennent à Kelloggs, Lucky le Farfadet appartient à General Mills et Quicky le lapin appartient à Nestle

Rating : Pour personnes à déficience mentale seulement (MA)

Genre : Grosse marde

Pairing : Vous verrez bien

Warning : Si vous aimiez les mascottes de céréales, c'est possible que je détruise votre enfance avec ceci. (Ou que vous ne puissiez plus jamais voir les guimauves de Lucky Charms de la même façon.)

Commentaire de l'auteur : Ben on rallait de la marde sur les farfadets moi, Aozora et François pis ça a fini avec un "Tony, viens me manger la guimauve" pis c'est ça. On verra bien où ça va mener tout ça.

Sinon ben nuit blanche + café, c'est ça que ça donne.

« Vite Tony! Il y en a un gros là-bas! »

Un tigre s'élança dans la savane sous les ordres d'un grand lapin brun. Quicky le lapin, était un chasseur de toucan depuis plusieurs années, accompagné de son fidèle tigre de chasse, Tony, leur équipe était réputée pour chasser les toucans les plus gros et les plus dodus de tout le village.

Le village Nesquick chassait le toucan depuis des générations pour leur bec faisant de très bons cors, les Nesquick étaient connus comme étant très fêtard, et dès leur naissance, leur était donner un cor de toucan. Étant des lapins, donc étant très reproductifs, ils avaient toujours besoin de nouveaux cors, si bien que les toucans de la région étaient en voie d'extinction.

Tony courait vers sa proie comme à son habitude, mais quelque chose était différent cette fois. Tony leva la tête vers sa proie, c'était un magnifique oiseau bleu au bec coloré de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, hypnotiser par son plumage reflétant au soleil et son regard jovial en mangeant des anneaux des couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, le temps sembla s'arrêter. Cette créature si majestueuse allait devenir un cor pour un lapereau bambocheur? Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Le toucan tourna son regard vers lui et lui adressa un sourire. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas sourit, il n'avait jamais été vraiment heureux en fait, et ce toucan multicolore, lui, semblait si heureux de rien. Il ne pouvait pas l'attaquer, il devait le sauver de cette forêt si dangereuse pour les toucans et sauver se sourire des pattes barbares de ces lapins débauchés. Remarquant que son chasseur s'impatientait en se tordant les oreilles, il ne prit pas plus de temps pour penser et bondit sur le volatile en le prenant dans sa gueule. Il s'enfuit, le piaf à la bouche, dans un élan fougueux et ne commençât à ralentir qu'au moment où il sentit qu'il était très loin des braconniers les poursuivants. Il posa la pauvre créature arc-en-ciel et pleine de bave au sol.

Est-ce que ça va? Lui demanda Tony avec un peu de timidité, c'était si impulsif

Le toucan ne répondit rien et détourna le regard, Tony commença à s'affoler, lui avait-il fait mal avec sa gueule maligne? Tony s'approcha un peu plus, mais avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, le toucan avait déjà sa langue dans sa bouche, l'embrassant passionnément. Tony surpris, timide et un peu maladroit se laissa faire un peu perplexe, le toucan interrompit son baiser et lui adressa finalement un regard passionné.

Tu m'as sauvé la vie, et jamais mon nez n'as pu sentir de saveur aussi exquise que celle caché en toi.[1] Reste avec moi, mon héro! Et vite! Dis-moi ton nom!

Tony, Tony le tigr-r-r-r-re, et toi?

Appelle-moi Sam

Sam, dès que j'ai vu, ton bec color-r-r-r-é des milles couleur-r-r-rs de l'ar-r-r-r-rc-en-ciel, je devais te sauver

Tony, crois-tu au destin?

Oui, Sam j'y cr-r-r-r-rois plus que jamais, maintenant que je vois tes yeux

Tony embrassa passionnément Sam à son tour, le début d'un amour parfait avait commencé.

Le couple s'installa dans un coin tranquille de la forêt et vécurent paisiblement pendant de nombreuse année. Jusqu'au jour où…

Chér-r-r-r-r-i? Je vais fair-r-r-r-r-re l'épicer-r-r-r-rie de vr-r-r-r-raiment r-r-r-r-r-ragoutante saveur-r-r-r-r dans la for-r-r-r-r-rêt~, lança amoureusement Tony le cœur bondissant

D'accord mon amour, mais ne revient pas trop tard grand fou!

Pr-r-r-r-romis mon petit canar-r-r-r-ri

Ooh coquin, je t'ai dit de ne plu m'appeler comme ça, petit fanfaron!

Hihi, c'est plus for-r-r-r-rt que moi mon échar-r-r-r-rpe de Vénus [2]

Tony s'en alla dans la forêt en gambadant presque au travers de la végétation. Quand soudain, il vit au loin une silhouette verte, intrigué, le félin s'approcha doucement.

Zut de zut! Où ai-je bien pu mettre ma marmite magique! Se plaignait le petit homme

Bonjour, dit Tony en s'approchant du rouquin à qui appartenais la silhouette qu'il avait vu, avez-vous besoin d'aide?

Oh ciel! Bonjour toi, lui répondit-il d'un air aguicheur, quel est ton petit nom?

Euh je m'appelle Tony

Tony, hmm j'aime ça, je suis Lucky le farfadet. Tu viens souvent ici?

Le farfadet s'approchait langoureusement du tigre un peu désorienté, le vert étant sa couleur préféré, les avances du petit irlandais le faisaient frémir.

O…oui, j'habite à coté, je viens souvent faire mon épicerie ici

Je vois… dis moi tu as déjà essayé des saveurs magique, Tony?

Ma…magique?

Oui, des saveurs que je suis le seul à posséder… Je suis sur que tu adoreras les gouter, elles sont magicalement délicieuse

Le farfadet tira sur le foulard rouge de Tony pour l'approcher de l'arbre auquel il s'accota.

Où… Où puis-je les trouver? Demanda Tony excité contre son gré

Tu es un jeune impatient mon jeune Tony, j'aime ça.

Lucky descendit son pantalon vert pour y laisser découvrir son engin qui était… en forme d'étoile filante jaune et blanche

Tu vois, les farfadets possède à cet endroit précis une saveur magique en forme de marshmallow. Si tu la mange, le pouvoir de celle-ci va t'être conféré, à chaque fois que tu en mangeras un, un nouveau repoussera avec une nouvelle saveur et un nouveau pouvoir. [3]

Mais ça ne te fera pas mal?

Non, c'est notre façon à nous les farfadets d'avoir du plaisir, allez Tony vient me manger la guimauve. Je sais que tu es curieux. J'ai toujours rêvé qu'un tigre affamé mange mes charmes impétueusement.

Tony regarda pendant un moment la friandise devant ses yeux, ce n'était pas vraiment comme s'il trichait Sam après tout, il ne faisait que gouter de nouvelle saveur, n'est-ce pas? Mais si Sam le voyais que penserait-il? Le rouquin passa ses mains doucement sur son corps velu, éveillant de nouveau tout ses sens. Il n'en pouvait plu il devait y gouter!

Tony se penchât et dévora torrentueusement la gâterie phallique d'entre les jambes du farfadet qui relâcha un grand soupir satisfait. Le goût de cette saveur était incomparable, Tony n'en croyais pas sa langue, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la sensation de son corps qui quittait le sol à l'instant. Cette friandise-là lui donnait apparemment le pouvoir de s'envoler. En tournant le regard vers le sol, il pouvait voir le farfadet haletant pendant qu'une nouvelle saveur en forme de fer à cheval lilas se construisait là où il avait laissé un vide. Il savoura encore quelque instant le bon gout dans sa bouche et les effets magiques de la verge du farfadet, puis « nagea » dans les airs afin de revenir au sol pour pouvoir gouter la nouvelle saveur.

Tu en veux déjà plus?

C'est un vr-r-r-r-r-rai r-r-r-r-régal!

Tony s'élança sur la nouvelle guimauve qui s'était formé, puis sur l'autre, puis sur l'autre, si bien qu'il ne vit pas le temps passer. Il s'amusait tellement.

De son coté Sam commençait à s'inquiéter, où était Tony? Cela faisait plus de quatre heure qu'il était parti alors qu'à l'habitude il n'en prenait que une ou, au maximum, deux! Il décida alors de partir à sa recherche, mais après quelque battement, son nez perçût rapidement une saveur étrange et inconnue non loin de là. Intrigué, il parti dans cette direction et aperçut Tony mangeant quelque chose au sol près d'un arbre.

Tony tu as trouvé quelque… Commença Sam

Mais il vit bien ce que Tony était en train de faire, le tigre reconnaissant la voix de son amoureux se tourna vivement la tête vers lui les dents gâté de confiserie vicieuse, pendant que le pauvre farfadet ahanant attendait que le félin finisse de manger son amulette sucrée.

Ce n'est pas ce que tu cr-r-r-r-r-rois Sam!, essaya vainement de s'expliquer Tony.

Sam ne lui laissa pas une seconde de plus et lui donna un coup magistral de son bec polychrome au visage avant de s'envoler en versant quelques larmes. Voyant bien la situation Lucky remonta son pantalon et s'approcha doucement du félidé maintenant larmoyant.

Je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute, je peux t'offrir un verre au Charms Bar, pour me faire pardonner…

Tony accepta sans vraiment y penser, voir l'amour de sa vie s'envoler au loin ainsi le démolissait complètement

Tony suivit le petit homme d'un pas las, la tête ailleurs, il s'en voulait tellement. Il alla s'asseoir près du comptoir pendant que Lucky commanda pour eux deux.

Ça va aller, un de perdu dix de retrouver comme on dit, tenta lamentablement Lucky de lui remonter le moral

Mais ce ne fut que le faire éclater en sanglot, le tigre pris le verre d'alcool devant lui et le cala cul-sec et en commanda un autre aussitôt que le liquide du verre avais quitté celui-ci pour la voie de son foie. Lucky un peu mal à l'aise de la situation, essaya de prendre son ami par l'épaule, mais ce dernier se dégagea aussitôt d'un mouvement brusque. Le farfadet se leva.

Ben c'est ça! J'essaie de t'aider, mais tu ne veux rien savoir! Reste avec tes problèmes! Cria Lucky en quittant le bar

Tony le laissa partir tout en prenant un nouveau verre d'alcool aussi vite que le premier. Il ne pouvait plus empêcher les larmes de couler sur ses joues, passant entre ses moustaches. Sam était sa seule raison de vivre, l'amour de sa vie! Qu'allait-il devenir sans lui? Il resta dans le bar à pleurer et en vidant son porte monnaie en boisson jusqu'à la fermeture, où le doorman, M. Mini-Wheats, vint le sortir de force. Il ne pouvait plus se tenir debout, tout était flou devant lui. Il s'effondra sur le trottoir et il senti vaguement les première goutte de l'orage approchant tombé sur lui. Il ne pouvait plu bouger, ni parler, seul les larmes de ses yeux irrités continuaient à sortir.

Tony ouvrit péniblement les yeux, les rayons du soleil lui caressant le visage n'aidaient pas son mal de tête dut aux activités de la soirée précédente.

Tu es réveillé? J'ai eu très peur pour toi! Dit une voix à ses cotés

Tony tourna la tête, c'était Crac, son bon ami d'enfance!

Cric et Croc sont partis te chercher des aspirines, ça ne sera pas bien long

Pour-r-r-r-rquoi suis-je ici…?

Tu ne dois pas de rappeler de grand-chose vu l'état où on t'a trouvé en effet. Tu étais saoul mort devant le Charms bar, une chance qu'on passait part-là! Sous la pluie battante comme ça, tu aurais pu avoir bien plus que ce mal de tête!

Le Charms bar…? aaah…

Des flashes de la soirée précédente commencèrent à lui revenir en tête. Le bar, le farfadet, Sam le quittant. Les larmes recommencèrent à couler sur ses joues, amicalement, Crac le serra dans ses bras. Après quelques minutes, la bête rayé se calma et Crac lui demanda se qu'il s'était passé.

Bien… Hier-r-r-r pendant mon épicer-r-r-r-rie…, commença à bafouiller Tony entre ses sanglot, un far-r-r-r-rfadet est venu m'offr-r-r-r-rir-r-r-r des saveur-r-r-r-rs, mais je savais pas que c'était aussi son sexe, mais j'était cur-r-r-r-r-rieux… et..et… Sam nous a vu et..et… aah

Attend un farfadet?! Ce ne serait pas Lucky, par hasard?

Oui, répondit Tony surpris, tu le connais?

Ah le salop! Il a encore profité de quelqu'un pour se faire manger la guimauve! Tony, ce gars là c'est une pute, il manipule les gens. Mon pauvre tu es si naïf, c'est normal que Lucky n'ait fait qu'une bouché de toi…. Ou plutôt t'as fait prendre une bouché de lui… enfin bref! Aah mon pauvre Tony

Crac le resserra dans ses bras, pendant ce temps Cric et Croc revinrent de la pharmacie. Ils donnèrent une aspirine à Tony et le laissèrent se reposer un peu. Mais au même moment on cogna à la porte, Cric alla voir et en ouvrant Tony entendit une voix familière. Il se leva d'un bond et couru vers l'entré de la maison.

Sam! s'exclama le tigre

Le toucan qui venait d'entrer dans le pas de la porte leva la tête en entendant la voix de celui qu'il l'avait triché, l'oiseau bleu éclata en sanglot et reparti de la maison aussi vite qu'il était entré. Tony s'empressa de le poursuivre, malgré la pluie battante qui faisait toujours rage au dessus d'eux. Sam essaya de s'envoler, mais la pluie alourdissant son élan, ne pu monter bien haut et Tony en profita pour bondir sur lui comme à leur première rencontre. En atterrissant le félidé le plaqua au sol et l'embrassa sauvagement, malgré les débattements de son partenaire. Sam se calma enfin et Tony sépara doucement ses lèvres du bec de son bien-aimé.

Je t'aime tellement… pourquoi m'as-tu trompé? Dis finalement le volatile après un silence

Je n'aime que toi… C'était un accident qui m'as entr-r-r-r-rainé dans le vice, mais plus jamais je ne toucher-r-r-r-rai quelqu'un d'autre que toi, mon amour!

Sam éclata de nouveau en sanglot et enlaça le félin entre ses ailes.

Ne me quitte plus jamais mon amour, dit finalement Sam entre ses larmes

Et depuis ils ne se quittèrent plus jamais et ne furent plus berner par aucune saveur magique.

FIN

MORALE DE CETTE HISTOIRE :

Faites attention. Si un farfadet vous propose de manger des bonbons magiques qu'il cache dans ses culottes, ce n'est pas toujours un signe de chance.

[1] _Sam le toucan__ a des pouvoirs magiques qu'aucune autre créature de sa jungle ne possède : son bec lui permet de détecter les délicieuses saveurs naturelles d'orange, de citron et de cerise des céréales __Froot Loops__ de Kellogg. Ce qu'il fait systématiquement pendant qu'il interprète sa très célèbre chanson : « Fiez-vous à mon nez, il sait toujours...» _©Kellogg

[2] C'est un synonyme d'arc-en-ciel parait-il. J'apprends plein de mot avec cette histoire de merde quand même XDD

[3] Oh god oh god, je suis vraiment en train d'écrire ça moi? Tabarnak, non mais osti j'en reviens pas moi-même chu folle, pardon à tous ceux dont j'ai brisé l'enfance à l'instant.


End file.
